


Blues and Beignets

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: The third fic I wrote for this ship; another quick snapshot into their life in the AU I created with the first one lol.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 2





	Blues and Beignets

“It’s just a funeral, why do we need our dress blues for this?” Eugene whined, glaring at the uniform laying on their bed. 

“Because his father served too,” Snafu replied. He was already half dressed, in the crisp blue trousers, his shoes shined. “So, the son is requesting it. Even if they didn’t, I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to wear them to something like this.” 

“He wasn’t even in our company,” Eugene sighed, then immediately regretted it. 

“I won’t scold you,” Snafu said, starting to scold him. “But you know that isn’t fair. I barely know him too, but all his friends that he might have reached out to are buried on Peleliu. Sid told him he’d bring us with to the funeral because we can be there for him, as fellow Marines, even if we weren’t this guy’s best friends. Way it sounds, we’re gonna be some of the only people there.” 

“Thought you said his father served,” Eugene replied, running a finger over the trousers of his uniform, still on the bed. 

“He did-but ended with a dishonorable discharge,” Snafu replied. “You know, if you hadn’t gotten so damn mad at Sid as soon as he started asking us about this, you’d know this too. ‘Stead of stompin’ off like a big ass baby.” 

“What did he do?” 

Snafu shrugged as he pulled on his shirt and started to button it. “Sid wouldn’t say, just said not to mention it at the funeral, and that whatever it was, it was bad enough that his wife left him-left the kid too, mind you. Rest of his family won’t talk to him or the kid. Said kid is the one who’s paying for the funeral, arranging everything-became a Marine to make his dad proud, apparently.” 

“Was it worth the effort if he did something reprehensible?” Eugene asked. 

“Dunno. But I wouldn’t ask it at the fuckin’ funeral, that’s for damn sure. Even I know better than to do that,” Snafu replied as he finished putting on his uniform. He looked sharp in it, even if the sight of a military uniform made Eugene’s stomach turn. 

“We’re gonna be late,” Snafu said, motioning to Eugene’s uniform. 

“Probably,” Eugene said, feeling both terrible that he couldn’t bear to put it on, yet justified in his disgust. He hadn’t worn his dog tags or any part of the uniform since coming home. Couldn’t bear to do it, but he didn’t have a choice now. 

He tried to pull it all on as quickly as possible, but it was a difficult task. 

“Lord, what are you-stop-you’re gonna wrinkle the damn thing,” Snafu sighed as he tried to help. 

After another moment of struggle, it was on, from the shined shoes to the white belt and gloves. 

And he immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up. 

“Darlin’,” Snafu sighed, following in after him and grabbing a towel. “You’re gonna be okay. Take some deep breaths.” 

Eugene managed to sit back from the toilet and take the towel to wipe at his face. “I can’t. I can’t wear this thing. Hell, I don’t think I can even make it to the funeral-”

“It won’t be a military one,” Snafu said gently. “Remember, dishonorably discharged. Normal funeral, just you, me, Sid, and this kid in uniform to help the kid feel better about it all. You can do that.” 

Eugene hated himself for it, but shook his head as tears streaked his face. 

“Yeah, you can,” Snafu replied, sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around him. “The Sledgehammer I know is the helpful sort, even when he doesn’t wanna be, or thinks he can’t be.” 

“It makes me sick,” Eugene whimpered into Snafu’s shoulder, taking in the comfort of his scent tangled in the material of the uniform . “Every time I even look at this thing, all I can think about is what I did over there, who didn’t come home, and I just-” 

“I know,” Snafu said with a soft sigh. “But I also know you can do this anyway. Might not feel like it, but you can.” 

“How the hell are you so sure?” 

Snafu pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Just am. You were brave enough to give up going home to be with me instead. Brave enough to figure out how to get us jobs and a place to live. Brave enough to live how you want. You can’t tell me you can do all that, but not make it through this.” 

“You helped with some of that, you know,” Eugene replied. “Didn’t just magically get us an apartment and jobs and all that on my own.” 

“Fine. We’re both brave then. Think that we can both be brave enough to go get this funeral over with?”

Eugene nodded. 

“Good. On your feet,” Snafu said as he pulled them both up. “Gotta grab the beignets before I forget them.” 

“I still can’t believe you made something for him,” Eugene laughed as he followed Snafu out to the kitchen. “Is this what you’d normally bring to a funeral?” 

Snafu shrugged. “Maybe not. But I know I’d rather have sugar and dough than anything else when I’m sad. Figure he’ll appreciate this more too-still hard as hell to get enough sugar for these.”

“He’d better appreciate them,” Eugene said. 

“Stop drooling on them,” Snafu smirked. “There’s a plate for us in the fridge. You make it through this, and I’ll even make another plate up.” 

His heart was still beating uncomfortably, and his uniform still felt like it was strangling him as they walked out to where Sid was waiting with his car. But having Snafu’s hand in his as Sid drove them to the funeral made it something that felt like it could become manageable.


End file.
